A Warrior Step
by MouthofChayton
Summary: A massive spire has turned humanity from their path to the stars to the path of cats. Did they take a step back? Or is this just a step forward?
1. Chapter 1

Apologies for any muck ups from after "Chanting was heard from behind the digging cat." This is because after this the story switched to second person until after the fallen angel appearance.

For any followers out there the various things I am putting into this story may seem familiar. Glory to the new age.

* * *

><p>KRAK! A loud boom rang across the field. Cats spread as far away from each other as they could.<p>

A loud whirring sound signified the coming drop of a cannon shot.

A cat looked up from his place in the trench. He wore traditional flak armor, a senior officer. His eyes faded as did his hope.

The shredder missile hit it's mark as every cat within 20 meters was mutilated by it's various knives.

It killed every cat but one. He was an apprentice rifle-warrior. A knife was lodged in the ground next to his leg, the warrior's grey fur jammed in the ground with it. This cat's name was Honourpaw

His leg was scraped and bleeding. He scrambled across the wood barred dirt of the trench to get to his personal pouch.

Inside it was two vials and a picture of his mentor. He had Alfalfa and Ash Trees seeds in the vials. He took the seed vial and smashed it on the dirt. He took the seeds and ate them as quickly as he could.

He felt his pain flow away as he lay down on the boards covering the ground, not wanting to get covered in dirt any more than he was.

He wouldn't get shot, thank the trench walls, from here. He thanked Starclan and the gods for helping him survive.

Bullets passed by overhead. The tom turned his head to face away from the sky. He saw his shoulder mounted rifle. It lay covered in dirt thankfully unscarred.

His wound stopped bleeding. His regenerative ability granted to him allowed it. His sanity lowered.

He took his rifle and started cleaning it to the best of his ability. He didn't want dirt on his prized possession.

Something jabbed him from the ground. He turned around with a claw unsheathed. It was a shovel. Behind it he could see a cat. He wore follower symbols, a friendly.

Chanting was heard from behind the digging cat.

The cat spoke up. "Hey, we're digging underneath the no mans land. We need all the cats we can get."

Before he had a chance to respond someone yelled from above.

"Cattle! This is our time! The god of invulnerability has given us a short time to charge forward!"

Honourpaw seemed inspired by his call. He wanted to join him.

"Don't go joining that cats suicide charge. We will dig under and in their confusion we will attack."

They both seem like good ideas.

He decided to go with the underground option. The cat under ground handed a shovel to honourpaw and requested him to dig.

* * *

><p>"We are almost there. I can feel it!" The tom next to Honorpaw was quickly shoveling dirt away. The cats behind him were starting to get anxious. One of them began to painfully morph into a feral dog like creature. The other ones were beginning to froth at the mouth, claws scraping the ground. A few others behind were being entranced by the priest's preaching, Rifle-cats and the like.<p>

A beam of light hits honourpaws eye. Flinching away he sees it comes from a small hole that is slowly growing larger thanks to his digging friend. It contrasts with the green lantern from the priest as if battling, a possible foresight.

Honourpaw starts digging in overdrive. Honourpaw and his party bursts through the ground. He was in the enemy's trench. The other charging team made it and are battling with claws and gunfire all around him.

The wolf goes feral on a squad of Fire-cats. The Berserkers are charging ahead, clawing and cleaving along the way. The Priest's squad is holding a defensive position from the hole. Honourpaw joins the priest, firing at any enemy that get's close.

The priest is floating. Honourpaw just notices it. All bullets shot at him reflect off.

Hounorpaws heart is full of courage as he aims his rifle at an incoming battalion. His inspiration helps his aim.

Wings unfurl from around the priest. A hairless cat is holding the priest. His wings are a pure white and his head is covered with bandages. He slowly places the priest back in the hole, he then charges forward into the battalion. Flying as he does so.

"A fallen angel has arrived! Our side is pure!"

* * *

><p>It suddenly happen one day. The world faced what it thought was it's coming death. A large diamond shaped object was coming towards earth at a speed faster than light. Scientist's had no idea what the object was or why it was hurtling towards earth and struggled to come up with an explanation. People thought the end times had come.<p>

Mars One was sent on a early journey. Leaders fled to bunkers. Everybody but the most convinced atheist prayed to anyone to save them.

The warrior clans had no idea the absolute change they were going to face, the next step they were going to take in their destiny.

Lake clans

* * *

><p>The war with the dark forest had ended a moon ago. They were still repairing the damages done by the dark forest cats.<p>

The lake had been restored to it's original state, or at least as best as the cats could. Trees and plants retained a healthy green and the mice were starting to travel out of their shelters.

The battle had not been without consequence. The deLinead cats were given a special burial by the clans. Pinenoses kit was given a name as it was cast out into the lake on a bed made of Riverclan horsetail and Thunderclan sticks, alongside the other cats that were lost in the battle. The name given was Duskflight, chosen to signify her unfortunately short life and the next coming day for the clans. Pinenose was praised for the choice.

These events did not go unnoticed by the nearby twoleg population. A massive battle was missed somehow but the special burial was witnessed by a massive group, made up of twolegs hoping to have a good swim. Possibly even have a good fish.

Humans

* * *

><p>Humans everywhere were watching the news. It had gotten around that the diamond was getting closer and closer to earth. News shows from around the world showed videos coming from a upgraded Hubble telescope, updated specifically for the diamond.<p>

Those who could not bear to watch the incoming demise of humanity watched the only national news station not dedicated to the diamond, of course they would switch back to the other ones to see how close their death was. Curiosity getting the better of their fear. They watched as people viewed the warrior clans bury their dead, they watched as a reporter talked about the four clans surrounding the lake. All the while seeing the crystal get closer.

It was a collective wish, all five thousand people watching the cats. It was a simple wish, a wish to join them. Wether people wanted to simply be a part of their clans or if they wanted to simply cuddle the cats, they all wanted to join them.

The diamond cracked. Chunks broke off from it revealing a long narrow spike. Scientists around the world turned from their Tvs to their monitors, computer or something otherwise.

Chunks of crystal were now heading towards earth as well as the diamond. It was barely a diamond anymore and more of a pin with a sphere on the top. The chunks were melting and the pin was forming with the sphere, still remaining with a point.

It slowed down to the speed of a comet. Hubble broke as it tried to comprehend the sudden slowdown from the diamond.

It then hit the earth. It was comparable to taking a needle to the skin as the pin dug into the earth. It stopped at the very edge of the core, un meltable by the lava surrounding it.

A massive citadel was now sticking out of the earth, taller then the biggest skyscraper. It stuck between two tectonic plates, in the middle of the Pacific Ocean.

The world was shocked, save for a few people and a very angry God. The pin had just broke the edge of the core, allowing lava to leak into the massive carnivourous jungle hidden from the rest of the world.

Everyone that was previously shocked waited with anticipation as they watched the crystal spire. They paid no heed to the various chunks crashing into the earth, destroying two cities and a house.

The citadel popped out six cylinders of crystal the fell to the bottom of the ocean the spire was in. Six holes now visible in the citadel spewed forth gas directly into the atmosphere.

The world waited with dread as the gas quickly spread across the earth, replacing oxygen.

In the end those five thousand got their wish. They joined their cat kin as cats as every human and sentient was turned into a cat.

Lake clans

* * *

><p>Panic spread as the cats felt a change in their own bodies, this and the fact there was a large mob of loners outside the lake.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A slight fleshy sound was all that came from the dark room. The room was damp and frozen at the same time. Leaks coming from pipes and freezing into stalagmites along with frozen puddles.

Hesitantly Dewpaw walked in, flashing his headlamps beam to wherever he could.

Rusted metal shelves in lines blocked his flash light from seeing the entire room. A blast of wind blew snowflakes and dust around the room.

He couldn't see anything. Not even his flashlight could pierce the solid wall of snow. He backed into a corner, waiting for the sky to calm and turning his light off to conserve power. Eventually the breeze blew out, a single snowflake tumbling out of the massive hole in the wall indicating it's end.

Dewpaw activated his headlamp with a slight tap to the side of his helmet. The helmet didn't turn on.

Dewpaw fumbled with his helmet, hoping it didn't freeze. He took his helmet off... And realized it was on.

Pointing the light back forward he saw it was pointing at a physical shadow, a few mouselengths in front of him.

Dew paws eye's widened as he rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding the slow lunge of the shadow. He got his helmet back on and ran into the nearest aisle, hoping to get away.

He slid across the frozen floor into a shelf. The shelf fell over knocking over two others before being stopped by a giant icicle.

Dewpaw fumbled onto the shelves. He turned his head to see how close the shadow was. The shadow was moving rather slowly, it didn't even pass the shelves he didn't knock over. As his relief came the shadow lunged. It quickly moved through the shelves and slowed right in front of Dewpaw.

Dewpaw screamed as he scrambled over the fallen shelves to a doorway. He pressed the pawpad and quickly went through the door. He sprinted through the hallway he entered, forgetting to close the door.

The entire hallway was covered in flesh, it was dripping off the walls and there was patches of various colours of fur all over it. Dewpaw was glad he couldn't feel it through his boots but still nearly threw up when he saw a Tom reaching out of the wall in a frozen posture.

A massive pink blob fell from the ceiling blocking his way. He quickly activated his electric claws and headgear.

Bones burst from the blob, they were limbs. They formed legs and multiple skulls came out the side that was facing Dewpaw. They were soon covered in flesh and veins, fur came about on the skulls and parts of the legs.

Dewpaw gagged as he recognized some of his friends among the heads. It slowly began to stomp towards Dewpaw. He charged forward, head butting the flesh blob and then began climbing over it. He scratched it causing deep gouges while he climbed. He jumped over onto the ground behind it. He heard the faces move back into the blob and appear on the side he was on.

Dewpaw deactivated his equipment as he continued running. He didn't even want to consider fighting the thing, dreading the outcome if he failed. Images of the shadows overcoming his surviving friends came to mind. The flesh was not a problem.

Dewpaw quickly made it to the door on the other side of the hall. Before he could even begin to put his paw on the pad the door blew open as a massive metal pipe was blown into it. Snow began to fill the hallway as the flesh retreated into the vents. The blob fell as its weak limbs broke and it decayed.

Dewpaw waited once again as the wind died down. He quickly went outside, the wind was weaker then before but still strong. He saw his goal, it was a tall radio tower looking thing with a shield generator on the top. It was thankfully still covering the tower in a shield.

It was situated on a building across a chasm which could be crossed by a bridge. However the bridge was broken. Rebar could be seen marking the pieces had fallen down. Dewpaw cursed the cat who decided to place the outpost at the top of a frozen Mesa.

The wind began to stir up again. Dewpaw began to run back inside to find another way around, but stopped when a brilliant plan came to his mind. He quickly jumped off the bridge as the wind blew it's first gust and he was thrown onto the other side of the bridge. Before he could get into the door he was blown up the side of the wall. The wall scraped across his fur and clothes until he reached the top. He was carried by the wind until he hit the tower.

He was two floors below the generator. His back leg was broken, he had no herbs or not even medical spray to help him. He dragged himself up the stairs, wincing as he imagined the damage the wind was causing to the rest of the outpost. He heard a screech from down below him. Looking through the grates he saw a shadow five floors down. He quickened his pace.

The whistling of the wind was getting louder as was the screeches. Dewpaw finally reached the generator. He flicked the power switch to the strengthen option and was satisfied as he heard the screeches get further as the shadows were pushed away from the outpost. The wind roared on outside the shield as Dewpaw contemplated on how long it would take until some cat got up there. As Dewpaw thought further he realized he had no idea where the flesh had come from. Even further he realized that the flesh was commonly used as a sabotage.

He had no way of contacting the others, no way of even running to get to them as pointless as it would be. His pain numbed as his eyes did. He saw 40 km long ships floating towards the outpost, marked with symbols of the empire.

* * *

><p>Lake clans and group of transformed humans.<p>

A massive battle broke out. The warrior clans took the rogue threat as another dark forest attack.

The humans had no idea why the cats were attacking them. They fought back the best they could but having no experience they were pushed far away from clan territory.

A massive portion of the clans warriors followed them to wreak more battle as to ensure their retreat.

"Why are we still out here? We're so far away from the clans." A golden tom pondered.

"Bramblestar and the others said we must make sure they never come back." A reddish brown tom responded

The two toms were watching from the top of a hill, their names were Foxleap and Lionblaze.

"Why did they even make that choice? Those cats clearly have no experience and they were practically running in fear."

"A group that big doesn't come out of nowhere. The dark forest must have had something to do with it."

Lionblaze turned to Foxleap. "What if they didn't?"

Foxleap turned to Lionblaze. "Even if they didn't it's still too big to be left loose, just in case they come back with a vengeance. At best we can split them up."

They both turned back to the battle. The humans were getting pushed but we're still charging forward. They still had fear etched on their faces from the shock of both changing and being attacked.

The Warriors in turn were decimating their numbers. Wounding and scratching until the rogues ran away.

The twolegs had set up a small base in a fox hole that was cleared out. None of them had combat experience except one. He was dragged along with the crowd as they ran away from the lakes. This cat was Fredrick Drefkend, Follower Zealot.

"We need to come up with a plan or we will be defeated!"

Another cat, a news person, retorted. "This isn't a battle! This is just a misunderstanding!"

"Does it matter if it's a misunderstanding if one of our own dies? We're lucky we all live!"

"Can't we send a negotiator? Or at least try to do this peacefully?"

"Their chance for that ended when they attacked us for no reason." Fredrick walked out the fox hole.

He was blocked by about 5 cats.

"We aren't going to let you get us killed! This isn't a war!"

Fredrick rushed forward in his defiance. He head butted one cat sending her sprawling away. He then clawed at a second cat causing him to run. One of the three cats rushed him as he turned towards them. Fredrick took his head and slammed it to the ground, soft enough not to kill him.

The fifth cat was pointing towards him making the fourth charge toward Fredrick. Fredrick tried the slam but failed as the cat dodged it by rolling to the side and tackling Fredrick.

The cat had Fredrick beneath him with a claw to his throat. He was about to ask Fredrick to stop again when he was blown off by a blue ball of light.

Fredrick quickly stood up with a stagger. The fourth was dead.

"Dammit I missed." Complained the fifth cat.

"A pretender. It was you who turned these cats against me. You know as well as I do what happens when our two factions meet."

"Of course I'm aware, it's why I tried to kill you."

"You just killed an innocent cat! Either a God is giving or taking my luck but I know your false god won't help you now!"

"He is not a god! He is greater! He will approve of me vanquishing you!"

With that the two cats charged at one another. The pretender's claws were enlarged with blue light. The Zealot was entirely depending on luck and his abilities.

A single clash was heard in the place of multiple. Their claws parried each other as both Pretender and Zealot duelled.

They were surrounded by confused onlookers of the human variety. The Warriors were still clashing with humans on the front line.

The Zealot let his wrath overcome him as he grew tired of the endless parrying. He then headbutted the Pretender. The Tom rolled backwards as Fredrick got a singular fatal slash across the Pretender's spine.

He took a second to regain his breath as the shocked spectators murmured. He walked forward to the front line. The other cats followed, wanting to see where this was going.

The Zealot walked to a rock that faintly resembled high rock from thunderclans old camp. He jumped up to the top of it, overlooking the whole battle.

Lionblaze and Foxleap watched in curiosity. The Warriors and humans stopped fighting as the Zealot bellowed his words across the field.

"Humans! Those who have fallen not from exhaustion but from their wounds rise! There is still hope! We have been turned but that does not mean our spirits or personalities have changed! If you wish to see you loved ones and not die here then I suggest you charge!"

The humans were not convinced so the Zealot yelled some more. He gave his best. He failed as he only lowered their morale.

Then a voice came from above the battle field to him.

"Say what I say."

He mentally agreed.

"Everyone! Is it not their fault we have been scratched and maimed? Are they not simple cats who know nothing of sentient laws or rights? Will we not teach them our ways? We shall teach them our ways." He looked up to the sky, "We will fight. We will rise up to their challenge! We will teach them the only way we know how! Through trial, error and war!"

The humans, mesmerized by both the speech, courage and enchantment on the speech, began to get inspired. Their morales skyrocketed as did their courage and liberty. They knew then and there they would not split up, not until they found their families. Those who did not have families felt a sense of unity among the other humans.

The Warriors were surprised by when every single cat at once charged forward, quickly overwhelming them In a swarm of fur and claws. Expecting a weak wave and not a strong hammer most of the Warriors stayed their ground. They were quickly over run.

Lionblaze and Foxleap were running back to the lake. The Warriors over run by the swarm were pushed to the back where Fredrick whispered god enchanted words into their ears and soon they were charging alongside the humans.

The lake was quickly overrun. The clans stood no chance against a swarm of untrained cats and their top notch Warriors.

Peaceful negotiations took place after all fighting ceased. Every human after returning to their right state of mind took amazement to the fact that not a single cat died during the whole riot.

The warrior clans were taken into the new formation of followers. They would soon spread out, slowly but surely until they found the other cat formations.


End file.
